Where's My Hat?
by Reda
Summary: /one shot/ Crack-ish. Conan wakes up on the Strawhat ship and Luffy has a problem: his hat has gone missing! Who could have taken it? Will it really be a challenge for Conan to figure it out? Probably not but cute moments for the OP crew inside


**Author Notes: **I sure do love my crack. Though this is decidedly less crack than anything else I've written in that area. And I am writing this while waiting for the latest OP update to come out, so I am a bit out of it right now. Not focused. At all. I apologize. Also, it ends abruptly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, or Detective Conan...and this is from Conan's point of view. And probably totally and completely out of character because I haven't read/watched any Case Closed/Detective Conan since...well...for a year maybe?

**Day/Theme: **Sept 29 - "all clues, no solutions"

~!~

Where's My Hat?

~!~

"WHERE'S MY HAT?"

I woke up in a strange place, blinking my eyes a few times to clear the sleep. Then a strange creature ran across my vision - what looked like a miniature reindeer of sorts standing upright, wearing pants and a large hat with the antlers poking out into the air. It skidded to a stop along wooden planks, its reindeer hooves making little scuffs across the wood.

"AH! LUFFY! YOU SHRUNK!"

The reindeer ran up to me and started to poke and prod. And it took my mind just a few moments - and my eyes a few long blinks - to realize that the thing talked...and had mistaken me for someone. "Hey, wait a minute, I'm not this Luffy-"

"Oi, Chopper, who's your new friend?"

A new person walked into view and I took the time to notice where I was. The clear blue ocean waters, the smell of salt and sea water, the sound of seagulls calling as they flew overhead... I was definitely on a boat, near land because of the presence of sea gulls. But who were these people? And why had I been kidnapped?

The reindeer glanced over its shoulder to gape at the childish teenager behind him. The stranger's unkempt black hair waved in the ocean breeze, and his hands were in pockets of jean shorts. Looking at his open red shirt and shorts, I began to feel hot and sweaty in my own attire. Sandals felt like a good idea to my strangely sore feet and my arms already itched from wearing the blue suit jacket.

"Luffy!" The reindeer shouted, jumping away from me and running toward the young teenager.

Before I could speak up, a new person appeared on the scene, making me feel sweaty just by looking at his choice of attire. Really? A full on tuxedo suit in this weather? He must be used to dressing for style - and the cigarette in his mouth only seemed to add to the image.

"Who is this? When did you bring him on board, Luffy?"

The kid named Luffy pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought Chopper knew him."

"Wh-what? I thought he was you!" The reindeer shrieked, cowering when it noticed that I was staring.

Smoke shifted in the air as the black-suited man moved to my position, squatting down to be at my level. "So. Who are you and how did you get on the ship, kid?"

I clenched my teeth, still not used to being a child version of my self. "I don't know how I got here, but my name's Conan."

The man nodded his head, stood back up, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth after taking a drag. He puffed the smoke out in a rush of air. "Well, Luffy, what are we going to do with him?"

But the kid named Luffy was already in front of me, gripping onto my collar and shaking me. The world spun and I fought the urge to throw up. "Where did you hide my hat?"

A girl's voice entered the confusion. Soft and sweet and so perfectly calming. "Luffy don't beat the poor kid up. He's obviously not strong enough to handle your inhuman strength."

I could hear Luffy's pout in his voice. "He didn't even answer me."

As my vision cleared, another female voice entered the chaos quickly surrounding me. "I don't think Captain-san gave him much of a chance."

I shook my head as the world came back into focus, finding myself facing five pairs of eyes. The talking reindeer was hiding - oddly only covering one side of his face - behind the hyperactive kid. The smoking black-suited blond-haired man was standing against the ship railing, staring at me but frowning and looking almost ready to pounce. The newest voice seemed to have come from the black haired beauty standing beside him, her smile somehow not comforting at all.

And in front of me, patting my hair back into position, sat an orange-haired young woman with eyes that appear concerned, but whether its for me or one of her friends, I couldn't tell. "You're missing a hat?"

Luffy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, its very important to me."

The woman in front of me sighed. "Have you seen a straw hat anywhere around here, or perhaps back on the island?"

I shook my head. "No, but I can help you search for it."

She smiled. "That'd be great. I'm Nami, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered, waiting for the others to offer up their names but getting no such luck.

Since no one seemed willing to offer up any immediate information, I started stepping around each stranger. Staring at the wooden deck. Looking through the eyes of each person, trying to determine if someone had stolen the precious item. Strangely enough, I couldn't find anything significant.

Until I stepped around the one named Luffy. There was a strange yellow paint smudge on the back of his clothes. "Hm...Is anyone a painter?"

The friends looked at each other, but Luffy was the one to answer. His hand went to his head as he laughed, but the laughter cut off and fell to a frown when his hand touched only hair and not the hat he was probably expecting. "Usopp is..." he mumbled.

When no one felt the need to expound upon the information, I put a palm to my face and sighed. "Can you take me to this Usopp then?"

Luffy shrugged and turned around to call toward the other side of the ship. "Oi, Zoro!"

A man with green hair poked his head out from the back of the ship with what looked to be a large training weight in the one hand I could see from here. "Huh?" My mind processed the green hair as a strange choice of dye, assuming nothing out of the ordinary. People dyed their hair strange colors all the time, especially in a crowd as strange as this one.

"Have you seen Usopp?"

The one called Zoro made a face. "Yeah, he borrowed my swords. Said he was working on a project or something."

Nami seemed most surprised by this information. "And you let him?"

Zoro shrugged at her comment but didn't answer, disappearing behind the shadows on the far end of the ship. I put a hand to my chin and turned to the others. Instead of asking the obvious question: whether or not the swords were important to the strange green-haired man, I turned to the others and questioned them on something else. "Have any of you lost anything important? Or let Usopp borrow anything recently?"

For the most part, they shook their heads and responded in the negative, but Nami took a bit longer to brush through her memories. "Well... a few hours ago, he asked to borrow one of my mikan. And then he brought it back - as if I could use one already picked."

I nodded. The pieces were falling into place quite easily. I'd had much harder cases to solve and this would be easy. They were worried for nothing.

"So where would Usopp go if he was working on something?"

As one, they pointed down, indicating below deck. Except for Luffy. "Usopp wouldn't take my hat," Luffy pouted, crossing his arms.

Chopper, the little reindeer said. "Aw, but maybe he knows someone who did, Luffy! Let's go down and ask!"

Thankful to have someone else suggest moving the group, I opted to follow behind as we took the stairs to the quarters down below. I had bigger things to worry about, like how I was supposed to get back to my home. What would the others say? Where was I exactly? I didn't even know who these people were and I was helping them solve a simple case - it would have been boring except for the fun of discovering the trust bonding the group together.

It was so strange to see such a group so intimately connected, so trusting.

And here one of their own was the cause of this problem. What would they think?

When we entered the quarters, I got my answer. Luffy pounced forward immediately, jumping over couches to reach his destination, which sat on a stool in a corner of the room. "My hat!"

As soon as the straw hat was placed on his head, he spun around and gaped with the rest of the group - as did I, to be honest. Great art was meant to be appreciated. Ran probably would have loved this.

The long nosed man - most likely this Usopp - stepped back and blushed at the stares from his friends. He had painted each of them on the wooden wall, but as if they were children. And I found the scene hit oddly close to home. Why would he choose to paint everyone as childish versions? And when I was on board the ship at that? The very coincidence didn't sit right in my mind, but I could find nothing to indicate these people knew of my problem.

In the picture, child Nami was holding an orange and grinning. A child version of the green haired man - Zoro - stood behind her, holding a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. An odd choice of fighting style, but I had to admit it looked strangely cool in its own way. The black suited man was a blond haired kid, wearing an apron and chef's hat but his leg was kicked out toward the green-haired child as if wanting to fight.

The black haired woman - in her child self - stood beside the other girl and for some reason had multiple arms holding on to her in a hug. I felt a little creeped-out by the scene, but the others seemed to take it for granted. The little reindeer looked the least different - probably because there wasn't much one could do to change a talking reindeer, but he was sitting on the ground beside the long-nosed boy, who had a slingshot and was pointing off in the other direction - at the adjacent wall, seeing as Usopp had placed himself on the edge of the picture.

And Luffy's child version was in mid-jump in front of them all, a strange looking fruit in one hand. It looked almost like a pineapple but not really. And in his other hand he held onto the precious straw hat, grinning like a fool just like his real live self.

"It's great, Usopp, but what will you do when we get more nakama?"

_Nakama..._

I blinked at the usage of the word. Not just friends. Not just comrades. But nakama. No wonder Luffy had found the hat and not even accused Usopp of stealing it. No wonder the others just smiled and praised the boy for his painting skills.

"I have a whole ship to paint on, and it won't be too hard for the great Captain Usopp to add in more people to his crew of eight million!"

I felt my eyes bulge open. Was it really nakama or just because he was the captain? "You're the captain?" I exclaimed.

The crew laughed, most especially Luffy. "No, I am!"

I blinked at the information, looking around to see if the real captain of the ship would step forward. But no one did. No one corrected Luffy, the crazy, hyperactive childish character. "That. Doesn't make any sense. Why would they follow _you_?"

The blond-haired man took a drag of his cigarette and puffed out the smoke with his answer. "Good question."

But Luffy grinned and spread his arms out to encompass the picture behind him - and almost look like a direct older-version replica. "We're nakama!"

~!~

_A/N: Shoot, if I had Usopp's artistic skills, I would totally paint murals all over the walls in my room. And I just loved exploring Conan's view point. Ah hah! A crossover! I need to go read some more of that series... I think I was only chapter 222 when I stopped and picked up One Piece. (As always: if you read, please review!)_


End file.
